In general, motors used for blowing cool air inside refrigerators or circulating air inside and outside of certain devices are referred to as fan motors. Fan motors are mostly installed in places where there is much moisture or environment where condensation occurs due to the change of a temperature. Moisture may enter the inside of a motor and cause a breakdown of the motor. Therefore, various structures for preventing the above have been researched.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-246203 and Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-0059313 disclose a fan motor which applies two bearings for supporting an upper part and a lower part of a shaft.
The above-mentioned prior arts install two bearings at the top and bottom of the shaft, respectively, to rotate the shaft, and thus the construction resulting from installation of two upper and lower bearings is complex and manufacturing costs are increased. Additionally, the prior arts provide a structure of coupling a top-covering bracket and a fixed-installation bracket, and thus vibration generated when the rotor rotates may be delivered to upper and lower insulators and a core constituting the stator and bracket inner wall surfaces, thereby affecting the areas where these components are coupled to each other. Furthermore, deviation may occur because of position movement of the stator or breakdown of the rotor, etc., and noise may be generated from the vibration delivered.
Additionally, the printed circuit board electrically connected to coils wound around the stator is installed to contact an inner surface of the bottom-supporting bracket, and thus vibration generated when the rotor rotates may badly affect circuit components mounted on the printed circuit board, leading to malfunction of the motor and degradation of quality of the motor.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present inventors suggest a fan motor with a new structure which can be solidly and quickly assembled while reducing the number of components of the motor.